


Going For The Kill

by yeska_noka



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: Kitayama's much older drama coworker is entirely too interested in him, and Kitayama's curiosity gets the best of him.
Relationships: Kitayama Hiromitsu/Toda Keiko
Kudos: 1





	Going For The Kill

Toda Keiko has been flirting with him _all night_ , and Kitayama isn’t at all sure what to do about it.

Toda-san is subtle, but not _that_ subtle, and Kitayama catches enough questioning glances from Kis-My-Ft2’s choreographer to know that the other man is picking up on it as well. But what is Kitayama supposed to _do_ about it, that’s the problem. Their choreographer is a cool guy, Kitayama likes him, but with him there, Kitayama’s not at all free to respond.

He doesn’t want to offend Toda-san, doesn’t want to brush her off, but neither does he want it to look like he’s encouraging her, and it’s a fine line to walk, balancing between the two. She’s behaving differently than she does on set, but not so much that anyone could ever call her on it, and Kitayama has a feeling she’s totally aware of what she’s doing. Which makes it that much worse. If it’s calculated... what does that mean?

She could be just playing around, he supposes. Just having some fun over a couple of drinks. But she has to know that Kitayama can’t do anything about it with someone else there. Is that the fun of it, then? Messing with him just to see what he’ll do?

He has to admit, though, that’s she’s a lot more interesting than any other woman he’s been out with. She talks and laughs freely, but it’s not the inane chatter that younger girls spew out, and he finds himself drawn to her, intrigued.

“Your solo at the concert was _very_ sexy,” Toda-san says, and it’s innocent enough, but for the look she gives him. “If I were in high school, I would definitely fall for you.”

Kitayama’s breath catches for a moment, and he has to struggle to find an answer. “Ah... thank you,” he says, keeping it simple. He’s saved when she turns to their choreographer.

“Did you choreograph that for him?”

Kitayama breathes a sigh of relief as the conversation moves away from him.

 _All night_. Little comments about how she finds him attractive, how she finds him talented. How she wishes she were a younger woman.

Except Kitayama doesn’t want a younger woman. He kind of just wants _her_ , quick-witted and playful, knowing eyes and a secretive smile. She knows how to get under his skin.

Kitayama raises his beer and takes a large swallow to distract himself, and she smiles at him over her glass yet again.

She’s driving him _crazy_.

The end of the evening comes too soon, and not soon enough. Kitayama’s strung out and tense by the time they get up to leave, and it’s not the buzz of the alcohol. There’s a sense of anticipation wrapped tight around him, making shivers race along his spine every time he catches Toda-san’s eye. He can’t wait to get away from her, and he doesn’t at all want her to leave.

The three of them gather on the curb outside to flag down taxis, and Toda-san waves away their insistence that she take the first one.

“No, no, you go ahead,” she says to the choreographer. “Please.”

He can’t very well argue with that and thus excuses himself, thanking Toda-san for a pleasant evening and telling Kitayama that he’ll see him tomorrow. Kitayama gives a small bow, and his tension ratches up a few notches as the taxi door closes and the driver pulls away from the curb, leaving just the two of them behind.

“Thank you, Kitayama-kun,” Toda-san says as a second taxi pulls to a stop next to them. “I had a fun time tonight.”

The smile she gives him is inviting, though, daring him, almost, but he can’t. He _can’t_. She’s not married, doesn’t have kids, but hell, she’s old enough that he could _be_ her kid.

“Toda-san,” he finds himself saying, reaching out to place a hand on her arm. She doesn’t pull away, and he hates himself just a little bit. “Would you join me for a glass of wine?”

“I would love to, Kitayama-kun,” she says, without even pausing for a moment to think about it. Her eyes are sharp, and they both know exactly what Kitayama is asking.

He follows her into the taxi, and doesn’t know whether to curse the fact that he has his own apartment or be thankful for it. He gives the driver his address.

When they get there, he’s forced to make her wait outside for a minute. It’s cold and he doesn’t want to be rude, but he wasn’t at all expecting guests; he doesn’t usually trust many people with his address. The dishes in his sink will just have to stay - hopefully she won’t be in his kitchen, anyway - but the bedroom definitely needs some work. He makes do with shoving any visible laundry into his closet and throwing the bed covers up in a slightly neater mess. Thirty seconds.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” he says, and Toda-san shakes her head and smiles as she enters.

“No worries,” she says, and looks amused. He gives her a hand for balance as she reaches down to unstrap her heels. “Thank you for having me,” she adds, and steps up into his hallway.

“It’s a nice little place you have,” she says, once she’s seated on the couch.

Kitayama laughs from a few feet away in his kitchen. “Small being the key.”

“I’ve seen much worse,” Toda-san argues, and Kitayama supposes she has.

Kitayama mentally pats himself on the back when he finds the bottle of wine he’s stashed behind his cans of beer. It’s rare that he has any proper guests, but one never knows.

“For you,” he tells Toda-san, handing her a partially-filled glass. “I apologize if it’s not the best.” He takes a careful seat next to her, holding his own.

“I don’t mind,” she says. “I’m picky about some things, but not my wine.” She looks Kitayama up and down to let him know just what she might be picky about and he feels himself grow warmer.

“To dramas,” he says, and holds his glass up for a toast.

“To co-stars,” Toda-san adds, and clinks her glass to his, a small, unreadable smile gracing her lips.

If Kitayama drinks his wine a little too quickly, no one can blame him. Toda-san sets her glass down after a few sips.

“So why don’t you give me the grand tour?”

Kitayama pauses. There’s not much to his apartment. The living room slash dining room where they’re sitting, the kitchen, which Toda-san can probably see half of from her spot on the couch, the bathroom (not interesting), and, of course, his bedroom. It’s pretty clear which of those she’d like to see. He goes through the motions anyway.

“And the bedroom,” he says, not two minutes later, showing her in. She spares a glance around, but immediately moves to sit on the bed.

“Mm, it’s quite comfortable.” She looks directly at him and he moves further into the room, closer, but keeping a respectable distance in front of her knees.

“I took a long time choosing,” he says, and wants to cringe. How inane.

Toda-san laughs and uncrosses her legs. “You’re cute.”

 _Cute_ , he thinks. _Young_. _Shy_. And he’s nervous, because hell, even if he knows a few things about women, she’s probably got more experience than his entire group combined. To hold back now, though, would be to lose the chance. He doubts she’s the type of woman who likes to wait.

“Toda-san,” he murmurs as he steps in closer to her, and she just reaches up to meet him and smiles, a small _mm_ of satisfaction, maybe, as he presses his mouth to hers.

She doesn’t come when he fucks her, but she doesn’t at all seem to mind, especially when he proves himself capable of pleasing her in other ways.

“Mmm, Kitayama-kun,” she says, practically a purr as she relaxes back against his pillow. “You _do_ know how to make a woman feel good.”

“I’m glad you think so,” he replies, crawling up to stretch out next to her. He’s honestly relieved, and rather satisfied himself. “I’d hate for you to be disappointed.”

“I knew I wouldn’t be the moment I saw you on stage. Talented hips,” she explains, and strokes a finger along Kitayama’s hip bone in emphasis.

Kitayama grins. “Thanks. Although that doesn’t explain your choice. You saw Fujigaya’s solo.”

“Hah, he _does_ know how to work them,” she agrees. “But I’ve seen him with everyone on set. Would he even know what to do with me?”

Kitayama tries to hold back a laugh and fails. “Definitely not.”

But Kitayama certainly does, and he goes about proving it one more time.

Toda-san has no objections.

“Good morning, Kitayama-kun,” Toda Keiko says, breezing past them on set with a smile. “Fujigaya-kun.”

Fujigaya stares after her. “...does she seem kinda... extra cheerful today?” he asks, and Kitayama has to work to keep from snickering.

“We went drinking last night,” is all he says, and manages a straight face. But only for a few seconds, because Fujigaya’s scandalized expression is too funny. “Not just the two of us!” he says, laughing. “Futsu-san came, too. You can ask him later.”

Fujigaya is clearly thinking it over. “So why wasn’t I invited?”

“Last minute decision,” Kitayama excuses. “You’d left already.”

“...Fine.”

“Main-five-students, please!” The AD calls, and Kitayama hops up, ready to go, Fujigaya following at his heels.

Today is going to be a good day.


End file.
